Yu-Gi-Oh! Waking the Dragons (Alternate Version) Episode 5: Old Enemies
Old Enemies is the fifth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! Waking the Dragons (Alternate Version). Plot Dartz is in front of a pool containing green liquid. He says something in a foreign language and from the pool comes out... Lumis and Umbra! Both are very pleased to be somehow back again. Dartz tells them that they have to defeat Yugi Muto. On the contrary they will be sent back to the Shadow Realm. The two former Rare Hunters leave and Dartz is joined by a cloaked figure. Meanwhile Yugi, Kaiba and Joey are on a street and they have managed to defeat all Orichalcos Soldiers. All of a sudden Lumis and Umbra appear and both of them challenge Yugi to a duel. Yugi is confused on how they have managed to come back from the Shadow Realm but accepts the duel. After he wins Dartz appears telling him that more ghosts from his past will hunt him again and disappears. Featured Duel: Yugi Muto VS Lumis & Umbra 'Turn 1: Umbra' Umbra Summons Shining Abyss (1600/1800) in Attack Mode and Sets a card. 'Turn 2: Yugi' Yugi activates Graceful Charity, drawing three cards and discarding two (Dark Magician and Curse of Dragon). He then activates Monster Reborn targeting Dark Magician, but Umbra activates Magic Jammer, discarding one card and negating the effect of Monster Reborn. Yugi Sets a monster. 'Turn 3: Lumis' Lumis Summons Melchid the Four-Face Beast (1500/1200) and attacks with Shining Abyss Yugi's face-down monster. Yugi's Set monster is Sangan (1000/600). The latter's effect activates allowing him to add Berfomet from his Deck to his hand. Melchid attacks directly (LP Yugi 4000 -> 2500). 'Turn 4: Yugi' Yugi Summons Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Defense Mode. 'Turn 5: Umbra' Umbra activates Curse of the Masked Beast and Tributes Melchid and Shining Abyss to Ritual Summon The Masked Beast (3200/1800) in Attack Mode. The Masked Beast attacks and destroys Big Shield Gardna. 'Turn 6: Yugi' Yugi Summons Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700). He then activates Fissure to destroy The Masked Beast (Skilled Dark Magician: 1 Spell Counter). Skilled Dark Magician attacks Lumis and Umbra directly (LP Lumis & Umbra 4000 -> 2100). Sets two cards. 'Turn 7: Lumis' Lumis Summons Grand Tiki Elder (1500/800) and activates Monster Reborn to Special Summon Melchid the Four-Face Beast. He then Tributes his two monsters to Special Summon Masked Beast Des Gardius (3300/2500). Activates Fulfillment of the Contract paying 800 Life Points (LP Lumis & Umbra 2100 -> 1300) to Special Summon The Masked Beast. Activates The Seal of Orichalcos. Des Gardius attacks Skilled Dark Magician but Yugi activates Zero Gravity to change the Battle Position of all monsters on the field. 'Turn 8: Yugi' Yugi activates Card of Sanctity so all players draw until they have six cards (Skilled Dark Magician: 2 Spell Counters). Activates Polymerization fusing Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet to Fusion Summon Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast (2100/1800) (Skilled Dark Magician: 3 Spell Counters). Activates Skilled Dark Magician's effect, Tributing it to Special Summon Dark Magician (2500/2100) from his Graveyard. Activates Magic Formula to increase Dark Magician's ATK by 700 (2500/2100 -> 3200/2100). Dark Magician attacks and destroys Des Gardius. The latter's effect activates, equipping The Mask of Remnants to Dark Magician. Yugi activates Collected Power to equip any Equip Spell on The Masked Beast, so the latter goes to Yugi's field. Chimera attacks directly (LP Lumis & Umbra 1300 -> 0). Yugi wins. Category:Chapters